You Are My Angel
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Nico goes to visit his mother's family grave in Italy and remembers some of his past. A one shot for Mother's Day.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own the Hero of Olympus series. That belongs to Uncle Rick. All I own is the plot in this story.**_

_A small baby boy laughed happily as he began to walk towards a coffee table. It was one of the first times he attempted walking and he was excited on how far he got. A young woman smiled softly as she held a young girl no older than 5 in her arms. She was happy to see that her baby boy could be so carefree. She hoped that he was always like this._

"_Mio amore, vieni qui.*" She called for the child. He quickly turned and promptly fell on his bottom. For a moment, the woman thought that he would start crying. Instead, he laughed and bounced up and down. Putting down her daughter, she crawled over to her little boy and picked him up. He clapped his hands and hugged her neck._

"_Mama!"_

"_Si, mamma. E tu are my angel. Mio Nico." The woman cooed back at her child. She knew he could only be this innocent for so long, but she would do everything in her power to make him happy. Everything._

Nico stood awkwardly with flowers in hand. Italy was always beautiful in May. But it seemed to be a sad grayer today. Not as colorful. Not the country that he remembered from the vague memories that he was slowly getting back. Though, maybe the reason everything was so gray was because he was in a graveyard.

_A young woman stood in front of the mirror, one of her formal dresses on. It was black with lace designs all over, along with matching black gloves that only came to her wrist and a veiled hat adorned with pearls that matched her necklace perfectly. She smiled slightly at her reflection. She was dressed up because the father of her children and love was coming to visit. Suddenly, she felt something pulling at the back of her dress. Turning around, she saw two small children holding hands. They looked at her with confusion._

"_Mama, perche indossi bei vestiti?**" the young girl asked. The woman bent down to her daughter and son and grabbed their shoulders softly._

"_Tuo papa sta venendo su.***" She replied. The boy came closer to her and hugged her._

"_Papa?" They asked simultaneously. She laughed._

"_Yes, your papa."_

He was always surprised at how well kept these graves were. They must pay some young children to clean them ever so often. Walking through the rows, he couldn't help but glance at each of the names he past. So much left over energy here. Not really spirits but just their presence. Soon, he reached the grave that he was looking for. Sighing, he knelt down and placed the bouquet of red roses down. Dusting the stone off, he read the engraving.

**Here lies**

**Maria Carina di Angelo**

**Loving Mother and Daughter**

**Possa sempre essere amata******

Sighing, he sat on the ground in front of it. the one spirit he could never call. The one he could never sense. The one he wanted the most. Well, might as well seem crazy sooner than later.

"Hey mom. I don't really know if you're here or somewhere in the underworld or being held by dad. But, its Mother's Day and I remember how big this day was for you. We would always go to the graveyard to see Grandmother and put flowers down and talk to her. So here I am, carrying on the tradition." Nico began, keeping his eyes to the ground. He's fingers itched to move and do something productive, but he pushed the feeling down.

"I'm…I'm doing better I guess. I've let go of my anger towards Biana's…Bianca's death. She told me that she saw you once, but even she isn't allowed to visit you. Things around here have gotten crazy. Hera has decided to push the two camps together and make peace. Percy is still missing. Jason, Piper and Leo are working non-stop to finish the Argo II. And I'm trying to juggle both of them without slipping up."

The breeze blew slightly, causing a chill to go down Nico's back. He never understood why is mother would always do this on Mother's Day. All she did was talk to the air. But now that he was doing it, he realized she did it just to feel her mother's presence.

"Something's wrong with me. I think-I might- I have a crush on a boy. I've tried to fight it, even tried hating him, but it never goes away. And now he's missing…his girlfriend is going crazy looking for him." A humorless chuckle left him. "How wrong is that? To not only like a guy but to like one that is taken and completely normal. I guess the gods are right. Children of Hades will always be outcasts in one way or another."

A silence followed after this. Nico didn't know what else he wanted to say. What he should say. Getting up, he dusted off his jeans and touched the gravestone.

"I miss you a lot. I wish you were here. Maybe things would have been different." He felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes. "Ti amo, mama. Con tutto il mio cuero.*****"

The son of Hades left after this, his head down as small droplets of water fell. He couldn't go back to either camps right now. China seems like a good place. Soon, nothing was left of the demigod except a bouquet of red roses. The wind blew against the trees, causing many of the other mourners to shiver. No one know if they imagined it but everyone in that Italian graveyard swore the heard a soft woman's voice carry through the wind.

_Anch'io ti amo my angel. Mio Nico.******_

_***My love, come here.**_

_****Mama, why are you wearing pretty clothes?**_

_*****Your papa is coming over.**_

_******She will forever be loved**_

_*******I love you mama. With all my heart.**_

_********I love you too, my angel. My Nico.**_

_**Well, here is my Mother's day special. I always loved Nico and his mom. There aren't a lot of them on this site, so I decided since Mother's day is today, why not. I do not speak Italian so I am sorry if Google translate butchered you language. Seriously sorry. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Have a Happy Mother's Day! Review and Ciao my snowflakes!**_


End file.
